bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DaWalkinWaffle/King of Steel: Part XVll
Oh no, not Karl! Why do I even put this? Winter rushed to Karl's side followed by the rest of his units. "Karl? Are you ok?" Winter asked. "Obviously not kid otherwise he wouldn't be on the floor! You have a healer right? Well get to it then!" a dark haired swordswoman yelled. Winter waved Tia over. She began to heal Karl. "Who are you?" Winter asked. "Who are you to know who Karl is?" she replied. "He helped me start off as a summoner. My name is Winter." he said. She grunted. "I'm Seria. Me and Karl are working together. Now let me handle the demons and you protect Karl." she said and ran the direction they came from. Winter kneeled by Karl and scowled. Who is she calling a boy? he thought. Then he remembered that he didn't even know how old he was. The people at the orphanage had found him in the forest as a baby. They said that he had only responded to them when they called him Winter. He couldn't see where Seria fought and now a storm was kicking up. Winter wondered if she was fine. "Hold her down!" the leader of the demons yelled. "The master wants her alive!" "No! Let me go!" Seria shouted. "Tie her up and gag her! The master will not accept failure! The storm will cover our tracks!" After Seria was unable to escape, the demons began to march away towards the Tower of Morgan. About an hour later... Winter paced around. Seria had been missing for almost an hour and now the storm was really kicking up. He and his units had moved Karl into a cave where they made camp. Making a decision, he turned towards his units. "I'm gonna go after her. Rowgen come with me. The rest of you stay here with Karl. And listen to him when he wakes up." he said. "Be careful. These demons are minions of Graham. They are not like normal monsters." Kajah said. Winter nodded and gestured to Rowgen then left the cave heading in the direction Seria had gone. Another hour later... "These tracks head that way!" Rowgen shouted over the storm. "How can you tell?" Winter yelled back. "It's my helmet! I modified it! They're heading towards the Tower!" Rowgen shouted. "Then let's go!" Winter yelled. They continued to advance slowly through the storm. When the storm finally died, Winter ad Rowgen found themselves at what could only be Breeze Beach. It was evidently a battlefield. "Must have been the demons." Rowgen said. Winter looked through the carnage for any life. He saw movement farther down the beach. "C'mon. Something is alive down there." he said. It turned out that "it" was a "she". Winter and Rowgen found a blue-haired woman who was impaled with a black spear and lying awkwardly on her side. "Please, stay away." she pleaded. Gently, Winter asked, "My name is Winter. Who did this to you?" "I'm Selena. Demons did this. Please, go away." Selena pleaded. "One more question. Did they have a black-haired woman with them? Red armor?" Winter asked. Selena coughed and weakly nodded. "Thank you Selena. Now you can rest in peace." Selena closed her eyes. Winter stood up and turned away sadly. "Let's go." he said quickly. Winter and Rowgen found similar results as they had found at the beach in the Nocturnal Forest. "They definitely are thorough." Rowgen commented. Winter grunted. "Nothing left here. Let's keep going." So on they went towards Asekutt Wastelands but their rocky cliffs only showed more carnage. "The only way to the Tower Morgan from here is through the Shrine of Lystia. It's a holy place so the demons may have difficulty passing through. We may catch them there." Rowgen said. "Let's hope so." Winter said. As Rowgen predicted, they found the demons at the shrine. The monsters here were giving them a much harder time than what the others did for many demons littered the streets. "Should I take some of them out?" Rowgen asked, hefting his rifle. Winter nodded and Rowgen took aim. He killed one of them with a small blast of lightning to the head. He sniped many of them down until they defeated their last attacker, a knight, and left the shrine and entered the Destroyed Cathedral. Instantly, they became far more demon-like. They grew in size and became less humanoid. They ran even faster through the cathedral. "This is not good." Winter said. "Hey! More intruders!" someone yelled. Category:Blog posts